1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to an air filtration system for an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are critical parts of certain telecommunication systems whose availability must be maintained. One risk to availability is device failures due to environmental contamination and particles in cooling air. Network Equipment Building System (NEBS) family of standards is designed to keep the network running. Most Telecommunication Carrier Group (TCG) members require NEBS Level 3 for equipment operation in the central office. Level 3 criteria provide the highest assurance of product operability. In particular, standards for air filters designs are dictated by NEBS Telcordia GR63-CORE, section 4.1.5.2. Typically, compliance requires a custom design for each node product because of differences in the placement of power supply units (PSUs) and fans in particular nodes of an IHS. Trays, connectors, and power cable exit points can differ widely. Generally known retrofits to add air filters to information technology (IT) equipment are product specific and entails custom made sheet metal structures that require substantially high tooling costs. The known approach includes fabricating and installing a fan filter assembly spanning the width of the IT equipment. Some PSUs and fan modules have a handle spanning the area of the fan intake vents that complicate adding air filters. To replace any single defective PSU or fan tray, the entire fan filter assembly has to be unfastened and removed. Additionally, status indicator lights provided by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) on the PSUs and fan modules are generally obscured by the retrofitted fan filter assembly.